


Gooseflesh

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel D/s separate from Human A/B/o, Dean in Heat, Dom/sub, If You Squint A Lot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Castiel, save me a seat or I'll save one for you, somewhat canon compliant, whelp I'm headed to hell for this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: Dean takes his first heat in a long time but something has changed; his body thinks it's mated.  Lucky for him, his mate shows up, but it'll take some fumbling because Cas isn't everything Dean expects in an alpha.---"Angels.His body was hot already, but gooseflesh erupted over his arms and sides.  He shivered and begged – unsure if he was doing silently or aloud – his mind not to go there, but it did.Cas."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: Amber Sagen [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen) [tumblr](http://ambersagen.tumblr.com/)  
> I always love reading your comments! Thank you!

It’s been a long time.  
  
Dean woke up with the tell-tale feel of slick between his legs. It had been years since he’d last taken heat. The last time he’d had a full heat was back between when his father left for the iconic hunting trip and heading out to California to grab up Sam.  
  
He’d been on blockers and birth control ever since.  
  
Actually, before that heat, he had been on blockers too. Part of him thinks that the reason father headed off like that was in response to Dean telling him that he had stopped his blockers so he could have a clean-out heat.  
  
Whenever he thought about discontinuing his regime, he always felt too guilty to go through with it.  
  
This time though, Sam was off doing something and away from the bunker. Honestly, Dean knew that his brother told him what he was doing for that week, but Dean couldn’t remember what it was. His brain was too busy getting reacquainted with the sensations that came with heat, with the feeling of emptiness, with the simultaneous urges to burrow into the covers and throw them off.  
  
Reaching for his cock, Dean sighed softly when his hand came in contact with it. It wasn’t the kind of relief that would counteract his heat, but it was still nice. He stroked it, mewling and arching his back. Knowing full well that he was completely alone, he took the liberty of being as loud as possible. It would probably be a while before he had a chance to let himself go like this again.  
  
He remembered the last time. He’d checked into one of the Omega shelters in Colorado. Despite that Dean spent most of his days fighting tooth and nail to be treated like an Alpha or Beta, he took pleasure in the facilities that were made especially luxurious to pamper Omegas.  
  
The beds had silken sheets. The bathrooms came with bubble bath. He had been given a fluffy robe to wear everywhere. It was one of those times when he didn’t have to ask for anything nice for himself; he hadn’t had to fight to be happy. He was just given what he needed.  
  
And don’t think that Dean wanted to be a spoiled brat; honestly, he didn’t, but he could use some nice things in his life every once in a while, whether he believed it or not.  
  
Stroking himself, he thought of the toys that he’d gotten with his Heat Suite. They’d been made of soft silicone and filled him up in a way that could only be designed for a heat-stricken omega. A little piece at the back of his mind remained stubbornly appalled by their pink and purple coloration, but the greater majority of his mind what occupied with his hand on his dick.  
  
It felt so good. But, it also felt horrible.  
  
In heat, male omegas tended to have a disconnect between their pleasure and their cocks. It was like biology wanted to ensure that they couldn’t survive a mated heat without something up their ass. From what Dean had read, female omegas would experience a similar disconnect between their clitoris and pleasure, but how would Dean actually know that.  
  
Sure, he’d been with some omega women, but never during their heats. The smell of another omega usually made in-heat omegas nervous or aggressive, so Dean had never helped anyone else through a heat. Surprisingly enough, in his meager experience, he’d never found an omega’s scent deterring during his heats.  
  
But, either way, he’d never been helped through a heat, well, nothing other than what that Heat Suite provided. No living, breathing help.  
  
Writhing, he sped up his strokes hoping to chase the orgasm even if his body was craving something different. God, he hated heats. It made him feel so effeminate, so useless, so empty. He ground his ass back onto the bed; it provided no relief.  
  
He growled.  
  
His cock wasn’t doing anything anymore. It was like he wasn’t even touching himself, like it had gone numb to pleasure.  
  
Dean’s eyes snapped open. That hadn’t happened last time. He wracked his preoccupied brain for an explanation. Sure there had been a bit of a malfunction between his dick and his heat, but nothing like this. Desperate and confused, Dean gently caressed his palm over his cockhead, nothing. He swiped his thumb over the slit, nothing.  
  
Worried, he sat up in bed.  
  
Contrary to common belief – and what schools often taught in sexual education – an omega’s higher-functioning mental processes were not affected by heat. They didn’t become so sex-obsessed that anything could happen; to the contrary, they often got clever and their senses heightened so they could be fully aware of their surroundings.  
  
Pleasure temporarily forgotten, Dean bit his lip and looked around the room, not looking for anything but simply staring into space while his mind raced through everything he knew about heat.  
  
Just like any omega, Dean had educated himself on the subject. He’d consider himself an expert, except that he had so little practical experience with it. His father had put him on blockers as soon as he’d dropped Dean off at Bobby’s for his first heat. He had told Bobby that Dean had to smell like a beta before he would come pick him up.  
  
And since then, Dean had lived life like a beta, well except for that one time that made his father run away.  
  
God, Dean was forced back to the moment at hand by a strong pulse in his ass. Was that a heat contraction?  
  
Fuck.  
  
This heat was nothing like either of his other ones. Maybe it was because he was older? Maybe because he’d been on blockers so long? But he’d been on blockers a long time last time.  
  
Another throb and he was curled over himself. It wasn’t exactly pain. It was an acute feeling of loneliness, emptiness, rejection.  
  
Dean’s brain provided him with the only solution he could come up with. Mate.  
  
These were the sort of symptoms a mated omega would experience. He could almost remember the direct quote. It had something to do with the body’s chemistry. A mated omega would biologically know that they had someone to help them through their heat, so the basic symptoms would increase and the chance of a successful mating, procreation, would increase.  
  
But Dean didn’t have a mate. Pang of longing.  
  
He was alone. Pang of loneliness.  
  
He had his brother. Pang of nausea.  
  
Suddenly, he was up off the bed and over at the trashcan, dry heaving. Just the idea of Sam right now made his stomach turn and his ass constrict; it didn’t want that anywhere near his womb. Shit-fuck.  
  
After a few deep breaths and assuring himself that Sam was nowhere near him, he calmed down and slumped to the floor next to the trashcan. His brain reminded him that he was going to made a slippery spot on the floor, but his muscles were too tired from the scare.  
  
He must’ve relaxed all the way back to his original state because he was reminded of his current predicament by another throb. He jumped and howled before laying back on the floor and pressing his hands to his stomach.  
  
The same lean stomach he usually took pride in brought on a sense of dread. Empty, he was empty and alone.  
  
Rolling to his side, he curled into a fetal position, hands still on his stomach, a reminder of his current predicament. It was almost as if he could feel the pulses of his womb under his fingertips, but he was pretty sure he was imagining it.  
  
God, how did he end up this messed up? He stared at one of the legs of his bed. An ill-timed reminder floated above the empty-lonely, useless feeling that mated omegas who weren’t tended to during their heats were at serious risk of injury, mental illness, and even death. Why did in the fuck was it made that way? Dean would have to take that up with God or the angels or –  
  
Angels.  
  
His body was hot already, but gooseflesh erupted over his arms and sides. He shivered and begged – unsure if he was doing silently or aloud – his mind not to go there, but it did.  
  
Cas.  
  
Almost instantly, the air in the room shifted. On the far side of the bed, Dean could see Cas’ shoes. He couldn’t see much else, he was still on the floor and what he could see, he saw from looking through under the bed.  
  
“Dean.” It wasn’t disgusted. Part of Dean wished it had been, then he could convince himself that it had been some sort of mistake. Granted, it wasn’t inviting either. It was the sort of tone one would have then they walked into a room and found their dog sitting on the dog bed, acting nonchalant but secretly waiting for them to sit down so they could traipse over and lay its head in their lap.  
  
Long metaphor short, Dean wanted to put his head in Cas' lap. It would feel so nice and probably warm; all past experience reminded Dean that the angels’ body temperatures were always elevated.  
  
Castiel rounded the bed and came to stand near Dean. He squatted down and reached a hand to Dean’s head, pressing his fingers lightly into his scalp.  
  
Moaning, Dean pressed his head up into the hand. He was relieved when Cas didn’t pull it away. It was the sort of thing that Dean half-expected at this point. Dean bit his lip to keep from saying something, whatever would come out of his mouth now would be damning if not worse.  
  
The hand on Dean’s head slid over and trailed down his jaw. “I thought you didn’t do heat?” Cas’ voice was tense. It was almost like he was angry at Dean and Dean didn’t like it. He wanted to make Cas happy, so happy.  
  
Dean swallowed, “Don’t usually. Haven’t had one in years. Figured it was time to clean out the pipes.” His voice didn’t sound like his own. It was breathy but he’d expected that. It was the deep growling voice that was a surprise; after – how long had he been in heat? Had it been an hour? A day? – however long with only soft mewls and gasps, he’d forgotten that his voice sounded so gruff.  
  
“You should have told me.” Castile pulled his hand away.  
  
Startled by the loss of contact, Dean grappled for the hand. He needed it. The pain had died away, he hadn’t even noticed until it all came surging back. He needed.  
  
The shock of adrenaline imbued Dean with enough strength and motor-coordination to look up at Cas. He was well aware that he probably looked like a sick, lost puppy, but Cas wouldn’t judge him for that.  
  
“Shhhhhhhh.” Castiel wasn’t leaving though, he shifted an arm under Dean’s knees and another under his back. He lifted Dean like he weighed nothing and it sent a thrill down Dean’s spine. “I’m just going to move you to the bed. I want you to be comfortable.”  
  
Whatever Dean expected to see on Castiel’s face was not what he got. It wasn’t the look an alpha would give an omega, neither in his real-life nor fictional experience. It was strange. Dean’s heart tugged. Was Cas rejecting him? Was he pitying him?  
  
Castiel placed him on the bed and began to undress. “I don’t know how this is going to work, Dean.”  
  
“What do you mean? It’s sex. It’s not that difficult.” Dean wanted Cas to be on him now, but he held back the demand. If there was one thing he knew from his research, it was not to boss around an alpha. The alpha could get angry, and, while Dean wouldn’t feel it until after his heat, it would probably hurt. So, he grinded his teeth.  
  
Eyes trained on Dean’s now tight jaw, Castiel shivered with his hands on his trousers’ zipper. Blinking down at the floor bashfully, Castiel spoke with a soft voice. “Dean, I’m a submissive angel.”  
  
Okay, Dean’s brain was a little tipsy with heat, but he wasn’t that far gone, especially when he had a reason to call into function his higher brain functions. With his brain preoccupied with the new information, the feelings of his heat dulled to background noise and he sat up.  
  
Dean winced when a rush of slick was forced out by the bend in his torso, but otherwise was completely focused on Cas and his body language.  
  
Cas’ pants came down and the smell of aroused alpha filled the room.  
  
That was the moment when focusing on higher brain functions became more involved. Dean’s entire body was vibrating with want for the trusted alpha so close to him during his heat. Dean swallowed the excess spit that was pooling in his mouth. “But you smell like an alpha.” My alpha. The thought forced Dean to triple his efforts for staying in the conversation. “My body is reacting to you as an alpha.”  
  
Crawling onto the bed, Cas knelt next to Dean. He didn’t do it as a display of dominance like most would, instead he settled back setting his bum to his heels. Despite his strong body, tan complexion, and hard jaw line, he looked submissive, like he was waiting for orders.  
  
It was strange, the internal dialogue between Dean’s groin and his head. A part of him wanted to hold Cas and trace his fingers all over him and another part of him wanted Castiel to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress.  
  
Dean huffed. “You’re always so aggressive and territorial. You’re trying to tell me you’re the angel version of an omega even though we both know that you like shoving people into walls and maiming them?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Castiel moved closer. “That doesn’t mean I’m not a submissive. It’s just means I’m a submissive that likes shoving and maiming. I am still me even if I’m also a submissive.” He reached a hand out for Dean’s chest and dragged a barely-there fingertip down his sternum. “You know me.” He shifted his legs apart which brought Dean’s attention down to his cock.  
  
The alpha’s cock was swollen and giving off a musky scent that equally calmed and excited Dean. Dean wasn’t sure how to proceed. Everything he’d ever been told or been taught or read said not to order around an alpha. Bobby had always reminded Dean of that and Dean had taught himself separate his complacent omega side and his dominating beta/alpha façade.  
  
Castiel leaned into him, his scent stirring again. The look of the alpha sitting and awaiting instruction sent Dean’s insides into a frenzy. It was like one of his ill-conceived fantasies. Cas leaned until his voice was at Dean’s ear, “Tell me what to do.”  
  
Head lolling back, Dean groaned and nodded to his friend, his mate. Was he Dean’s mate? Dean snapped his head back up and suppressed his urges, barely. “So, are you my mate?”  
  
A purring sound erupted from Castiel. His eyes narrowed and Dean was at a loss for words; he would call that look predatory, but their most recent conversation had determined the opposite. Dean knew that after all of this was over Cas would expect them to talk about it. Until then, though, Dean wanted to take care of his alpha. And himself, the throbbing in his ass reminded him that he and Cas were trying to accomplish a common goal.  
  
Cas was so beautiful. His muscles were something out of a Greco-Roman history book and one day Dean would have to pet them and coo over them and treat them with the love and reverence that they deserved. One day, he’d have to roll Castiel over until he was back down on the bed and begging for Dean. One day, he’d have to make to very clear that he was Castiel’s dominant mate.  
  
But right now, he knew what they both wanted and all he had to do was tell Castiel.  
  
Dean reached out and cupped a hand to the side of Castiel’s face. “My mate.” It was a new feeling in his mouth, but it felt familiar, like coming home.  
  
“All yours.” Castiel nodded and pressed his face to Deans hand. His eyes grew mischievous and he flicked his tongue out to swipe at Dean’s thumb. “Want you so bad.” His alpha voice growled behind the words.  
  
Legs shaking from anticipation and need, Dean licked his lips. “Don’t worry, you’ll fuck me.” Dean was surprised by the notes in his own voice. He heard the same sort of growl that had slid in behind Castiel’s words. He must have used his omega voice. “Prep me, alpha.”  
  
The moment felt longer than it should have.  
  
Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and maneuvered them into place, Dean on his hands and knees.  
  
Since Dean was absolutely saturated with slick at this point, Castiel slid two fingers into his hole. He was ravenous, like he needed this more than Dean despite that Dean was the one in heat. His anxiousness fueled Dean.  
  
Mid-thrust, Dean barked out a quick, “Stop,” just to see what would happen.  
  
With a drawn-out whine, Castiel froze mid-action.  
  
Dean looked over his shoulder to see Castiel looking at him with a kicked-puppy expression. Dean could read the horror on his face and the unsaid question ‘did I do something wrong?’ He slid off of Cas’ fingers and turned around on the bed. He whispered, “You did nothing wrong,” his coo turned into an order, “but don’t move.”  
  
Other than quick breaths, Cas – now, with a content, assured expression – was silent and still.  
  
With Castiel frozen in place, Dean traced his muscles with his finger, his tongue. “I’m going to move you. Don’t move from where I put you, okay?” Dean’s voice still contained those hidden rough notes underneath. “Do you understand? Respond verbally.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good boy.” Dean pushed at Castiel’s shoulders until he was flat on his back and untucked his legs. They weren’t lined up on the bed, but Dean didn’t care. He wanted Cas and even the bed wasn’t a priority; he would’ve taken Cas on the floor if it had gone that way.  
  
Dean kneeled over Cas, and, unlike when Cas did it, Dean felt predatory. Even if he was, Cas’ reddened flesh and swollen cock said that it wasn’t a bad thing.  
  
He really was trying to wait, but his insides were so empty and Cas was there and willing and loving him. He straddled over Castiel. Dean ground his soaked ass over Cas’s cock, covering it with slick. He mewled and made sure to look at Castiel the whole time.  
  
Cas’ pupils had swallowed his iris and he looked so happy.  
  
Joy reverberated through Dean, he was making Cas happy, so happy. Dean gnashed his teeth together and swallowed hard. Both of his holes seemed to be self-lubricating; they’d also have to explore that another time. “Touch me.”  
  
Cas’ hands jumped at the opportunity going for Dean’s ass.  
  
Catching Cas’ arms, which was a really bad idea since Cas was stronger than him, and instantly being surprised at the way Cas yielded to his actions, Dean shook his head minutely. “Not there. Above the waist. No slick for you… yet.”  
  
Pretty mouth parted and tongue peeking out, Castiel nodded and brought his hands to Dean’s chest, his shoulders. Cas’ hands left trails of fire on his skin. A finger skidded over Dean’s nipple.  
  
In response, Dean’s insides throbbed and more slick dripped from him and over Cas’ waiting cock.  
  
Cas moaned and arched.  
  
Dean had half a mind to reprimand him for moving, but he was too interested in the hand he’d placed on Cas’ dick, slathering the new batch of slick over it. Turning his attention back to Cas’ face, Dean cocked his head to the side. “You ready, little alpha?”  
  
Frantically, Cas nodded and squeezed at Dean’s shoulders.  
  
Sinking down, Dean almost cried. It felt so good, so full. He was useful.  
  
Dean’s hand slid up Castiel’s chest until the heel of his hand was at the base of Cas’ neck, a sign of power, dominance.  
  
Vibrating under him was his best friend and he was absolutely stunning.  
  
Insides craving everything that this alpha could give them, Dean leaned into Cas’ face and growled, “Now, flip me over and fuck me into this mattress.”  
  
Castiel mewled and the sound sent longing and content through Dean. He flipped them over with ease, using the angel strength that Dean had, until that moment, ordered to do his bidding. Castiel started thrusting and Dean felt sparks erupt from everywhere. He was probably being loud, but who fucking cared. He had an alpha cock in his ass and he wanted to let anyone and everyone know that he was getting the best fucking of his life.  
  
He was so close. Castiel shifted and hit his prostate dead-on barely three times before Dean was coming. His cocked didn’t shoot anything; it was entirely internal, which meant it would finish his heat.  
  
Despite paying attention to his own orgasm and the sensations that came with it, Dean remained completely aware of Castiel. To help the alpha along, he slid his hands over Cas’ shoulder and neck and up to his hair. He scratched at his scalp and Castiel yelled for him, “Dean!”  
  
“What is it little alpha?”  
  
Biting his lip, Castiel brought his blown eyes to up to catch Dean’s gaze.  
  
Bringing as much of the grumbling into his voice as he could, Dean gave him another order. “Come, alpha. Give me what I want.” He was on a roll, but his voice still dipped down for the last part, more timid than the rest, “Breed me.”  
  
Castiel practically howled, his knot swelling to its full size and locking them together. He ground into Dean’s body, that had become somewhat sensitive, but Dean was far too busy enjoying Castiel to mind.  
  
It wasn’t until Dean felt the warm sensation of Castiel’s come inside of him that a truly uncontrollable urge fell over him. He reached up and grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and brought them down to his mouth. He had the mind to look to Cas’ face for his confirmation.  
  
“I’m yours, Dean. That won’t change.” With those words, Castiel pushed his skin closer to Dean’s mouth.  
  
Wasting no time, Dean bit into the muscle that connected his shoulder to his neck.  
  
Coming more, Castiel shook as he collapsed over Dean from exertion.  
  
Cooing and petting, Dean whispered to him that he’d done a good job and that he was absolutely perfect. Cas was safe there with him and loved.  
  
Each reassurance seemed to send a jolt through Cas, most of which resulted in the milking of his cock.  
  
Holding Cas, loving him and petting him, kissing his face and licking over the mark he’d left on Cas’ neck, Dean felt like he belonged. He felt loved and wanted and sated. “We’re going to lay down, okay?”  
  
Cas nodded and allowed himself to be shifted.  
  
They ended up with Cas on his back and Dean half splayed over him. It was comfortable for Dean, but he couldn’t help but ask, “Hey, uh, you good down there?” It wasn’t as if Dean was some dainty omega.  
  
“I’m an angel, you ass.” Castiel growled and grappled to bring Dean closer to his chest. When Dean obliged and laid down, getting settled, Castiel nuzzled his head.  
  
Dean huffed a laugh. “You seemed to quite enjoy this ass.” He smirked. He didn’t know where to put his hands, so he fidgeted. He ended up with one arm wrapped around Cas’ shoulder and the other tucked between them.  
  
Obviously tuckered, Castiel had gone into some trance or angel-sleep or something that Dean would have to ask about later. He settled for sleep, but found himself preoccupied by just how full he felt. He hazarded a hand across his middle and found himself surprised at how much bigger it was than when he’d been laying on the floor.  
  
He wondered if he had to worry about family. Was he ready for a family? Did Cas want a family? How would they hunt? What would Sam say about being an uncle? What would Sam say about Dean and Cas being together?  
  
“Quieter,” Cas mumbled from where his head was tucked into Dean’s.  
  
With that little request, Dean let his exhausted body win. They’d figure it all out. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love non-traditional abo! If you have an idea or a headcanon, please share with me! I've even been on panels for abo dynamics; so, yeah, that's a thing.
> 
> me: [feartheophanim.tumblr.com](http://feartheophanim.tumblr.com)


End file.
